Atlas/Asia Minor
In ancient times, it was said that there was a culture or a people present in Anatolia which was called Assuwa, which when corrupted by the Greeks of Ionia became "Asia". Since then, however, the Greeks have used that garbled name to denote that portion of the world east of their world beyond the thin fringe of Ionia. For many years the entire Greek race was mostly at war with the Persians, but now they rule supreme. Alexander's passing many decades ago however may have been a blessing in disguise: his friends and employees, usurpers as they may be, have ensured that the barbarians of Asia will finally understand what makes a Greek far more superior than any race on earth. Thus far, the territories of Asia known to the world are vast. From the barely civilised lands of Anatolia, Asia exploded on eastwards for many leagues after Alexander's famed march to India, leading across the lands of ancient barbarian empires until the very gates of Bactriana and Sogdiana, famed for the silk which is said to be produced in distant lands further east, separated by even more leagues' worth of seldom travelled wastes and inhospitable mountain ranges.These lands consist of the three regions of "Little Asia" — Anatolia, Euxinia and Transcaucasia by the shores of the Pontic and Hyrcanian Seas - as well as the great barbaricrealms of Celesyria, Iran, and Bactriana. Of the Greeks who have made themselves lords of Asia, however, the Seleucids have shown thus far to be the most powerful if not the most antagonistic, holding sway over the Pontids, Bactrids, Parthians, Bosporans and Armenians. Whether the Pergamenes of northern Ionia will ever bend their knee to the heirs of Seleucus however is another matter. Bactriana The easternmost outpost of the Greek world, Bactriana is known as the main terminus of trade for silk, a commodity of increasing demand in the world. Slaves and luxuries from Greece and beyond arrive here to be exchanged for the goods of distant lands. Thus for this reason, Bactriana produces the greatest amount of tribute to anyone capable of uniting all its territories under a single sceptre. Baktra *Alternate names: Bactria *Corresponds to: Afghanistan This rocky and harsh land has come alive with trade following the establishment of the Diadochi, and is one of the many kingdoms in Greek Asia ruled by the great Seleucid empire. Sogdiana *Alternate names: Sugh *Corresponds to: Turkestan The true wealth of Baktra is not found in its foothills, but rather in this neighbouring territory, famed for its shining yet ill-fated daughter Rukhanna who married Alexander the Great. Sogdiana however is not just known for its place in the annals in Seleucia: if Baktra is the office, then Sogdiana is the warehouse of its monarchs, and is where the silk-bearing caravans of distant lands arrive with their precious cargoes. Available resources *File:Rare.png: Silk *file:tribute.png: 10 *File:Bonus.png: Eureka — Science Gadruza *Alternate names: Gedrosia *Corresponds to: Elburz Water and vegetation are so scarce that Greek visitors have named those brave, unlucky or mad enough to live and die here the "fish-eaters". Despite this desert land's deadly reputation, the burning sands of Gadruza lie along the sea trade route between Asia and India. Available resources *File:Rare.png: Fish *File:Bonus.png: Merchant Corporation Khwarzmish *Alternate names: Chorasmia *Corresponds to: Khwarezmia This desolate land forms part of the Silk Road ranging from Bactria into the Mediterranean, and is the last frontier of the Bactrian lands before arriving in Iran. Available resources *file:tribute.png: 10 *file:bonus.png: Bandits *file:supply Centre.png available Iran Although the many races of the civilised world call this land and others previously ruled from here Persia, the local inhabitants have always called themselves and their home Iran. Once the umbillicus of the mighty Achaemenid Empire, Iran is now a former shadow of itself, subservient to its Greek masters who have ensconced themselves in their palaces in Mesopotamia. Traxiane The mountains here are known for being the source of gems. Parthava This is the capital of the Parthian satrapy, subservient to the Seleucids. Parsa The old heart of Persia. Known for being a source of wines. Media Haunted mountains infested with the scum and villainy of Ahriman. Has supply centre. Mesopotamia The resilience of Mesopotamia is the secret to why the Seleucids have not just survived for so long but also managed to even corral the other powers of Asia into their fold. Babylon, the oldest survivng city in this land thus far remains a vital hub of the trade which stretches from Asia to Iberia. For this reason, Alexander the Great planned to make this the eastern capital of his new empire (and some say chose to even depart for his forefathers' here). Even so, Babylon's age is catching up with it and Alexander's Seleucid successors have moved their capital further north to a new city named Seleucia. Babylon (Iraq) *Alternate names: Seleucia, Tigris, Mesopotamia, Mesopotamia Inf (Aust) *Corresponds to: Iraq Although Babylon is long forgotten and is little more than a crumbling monastery for the worship of forgotten gods, they still share many great secrets in administration. Merchants also sail up into the Persian Gulf to Mesopotamia, bringing spices from India which are freely sold here. Available resources *file:rare:png:Spices *file:bonus.png: Eureka — Civics Seleucia *Alternate names: Assyria, Nineveh, Athura, Mesopotamia Sup (Bor) *Corresponds to: Kordestan Formerly known as Assyria or Athura, a new line of emperors - the Seleucids - have taken over this ancient land, renovated its cities and named it after their esteemed progenitor the strategos Seleucus I Nicator. Trade routes from Mesopotamia and Iran must pass through Seleucia, making it thus the envy and object of hatred from the other Greek powers. Rumour has it that the Seleucids - now seen as a more elevated caste of robbers and thieves - moved their capital here so as to consort with the dreaded pirates of Cilicia, a stone's throw away to the west! Available resources *file:tribute.png: 20 Celesyria Despite its strange name - in Aramaean, "All of Syria" - Celesyria has very little if anything to do with the real "Syria" - that is Assyria, now Hellenicised as Seleucia Syria (Syria) Glass, trade embargo Judaea (Jerusalem) This sandy and arid land is dominated by a long strip of coastal plain in the north, and arid mountains further south where it meets the land of the Nabataeans. The fact that Judaea has long been the frontier line of kingdoms past and present has stoked an undying hatred of foreigners in its people. Available resources *file:rare.png: Olive oil *file:tribute.png: 10 file:bonus.png: Partisans Cyprus *Alternate names: Alaxia *Corresponds to: Cyprus! Formerly divided into four Phoenician city-states, this island defected to the Macedonians during Alexander's march to the east, preserving its customs and old ways of life and continues to do so. Available resources *file:rare.png: Copper *file:tribute.png: 10 Transcaucasia *Adhurbadagan-o-Aghvan *Kartli *Hayasdan Euxinia Named after the Euxinian Sea upon whose eastern coastline its territories stretch across, Euxinia consists of three territories: Pontus, Cherson, and Hyrkania and is the home of the kingdoms of Pontus and Bosporus. *Ruled by: Bosporans (Cherson); Pontics (Pontus) Cherson *Alternate names: Crimea, Cimmeria *Corresponds to: Crimea Hyrkania *Alternate names: *Corresponds to: Astrakhan Pontus *Alternate names: Trabzon, Pontos, Pontus Hellenon *Corresponds to: Trebizond Anatolia Galatia (Galat) Pergamon (e Bosporus) Cilicia (se Cappa) Cappadocia (nw Cappa) Category:Atlas